Joining the Underground
by CPMiller
Summary: A fanfic on Torn and the underground. OFC is the Shadow's adopted grand daughter. She and Torn don't quite see eye to eye. Rated for violence, bleeding, and adult content in chapters to come. Errol has attacked! Ch. 8 up!
1. First Impressions

Joining the Underground

Chapter 1

First Impressions

Haven City was supposed to be a paradise. At one point it might've been. Maybe someday it would be one again, but right now it's a prison in all but name. The fortunate don't realize how close the city is to extinction. They live where food and water are clean if not plentiful. The unfortunate who live in the slums are still at least blissfully ignorant of the city's virtually inevitable demise, either that or they're just too miserable to care.

I'm different. Living in the slums I learned quickly Baron Praxis was a liar, and when my fifteenth birthday finally arrived in all its dismal glory I formally joined the underground. Not being much of a fighter I was to be given lessons in self defense before actually being allowed to do anything of interest. Two years I've been waiting for those lessons. Samos, The Shadow, was a friend of my late parents and he brought me up for nearly thirteen years. By joining the underground I wanted, no I hoped, in some small way I could repay him for all the endless trouble I'd caused as a rambunctious and infinitely curious child.

That's why I'm currently standing in a dead end alley in the slums. My tutor's name is Torn. An ex-member of the Krimzon Guard. I don't trust him one bit and neither does anyone else in the underground. I was going to be his trial. We would be living together for as long as it took to get me combat ready or until Torn had proven himself to Samos and I got shunted off to someone else for further training. I'd been given instructions not to let Torn realize I was connected to the underground. As far as he was to know, I was just an innocent girl with a worried guardian willing to pay a little to get me some lessons in defending myself. Ha! Shows what he knows.

My knuckles rap gently against the door. "Scram!" The voice inside is a coarse low tenor. Unperturbed and curious to see the face that went with this particular voice I knock again. This time the door swings inward and I am met by a glowering visage that makes my knees weak. No one told me Torn was my age! I thought he was some old fart sick of working in the guard and ready to retire by revealing the last few members of the rebellion to Praxis.

"I said beat it!" For a moment I stand there dumbstruck. His features are sharply defined and his muscles well developed. The tattoos (or was it just one large tattoo) of probably precursor design covers about half of his face, the ends of each of his ears, and reaches down to cover his chest in its intricate pattern. A tiny sparkle gleams from the tip of one ear. "Who are you?" He asks the question slowly, his words dripping with suspicion.

_C'mon_,_ snap out of it_! _What was I supposed to say_? "Are you Torn?"

"Who's asking?" He stands in the doorway keeping me outside.

"My grandpa says the slums aren't safe anymore. What do you think?" I try to meet his glare head on.

"They're safe enough…if you can protect yourself. Can you?" My eyes keep blinking and I swallow nervously.

"No. Can you?" He's to much. My gaze drifts to the ground.

"Yes." He steps inside leaving the door open for me. "Hurry up."

I enter quickly closing the door behind me. The room is sparse with barely anything inside. A tattered piece of fabric is stretched between two walls to form a hammock. There is one other door in the room, and a sink with running water. Various weights sit in one corner and a bar set between two walls for chin-ups or maybe laundry.

"I was expecting someone younger…" His voice gives nothing away except irritation.

"Yeah? Well I was expecting someone older, so I guess we're even." It's snide I know, but he nearly shut one of my ears in the door.

"Here." I catch the bundle in mid flight. "Put it on."

A/N: Well, I've got more chapters to post. Next time, a change of clothes and a haircut...or maybe not.


	2. Fighting About Appearances

Chapter 2

Fighting About Appearances

Catching the bundle, I realize it's a set of clothes. "What's wrong with my clothes?" I ask unfolding the parcel. Shorts and a red shirt cut high around the waist.

"I don't want anyone recognizing you." Frowning I go through the other door.

It's a bathroom alright. There's even a little rusted tub for bathing. Not bad for a deserter in the slums. The clothes are skimpy, but I grit my teeth and put them on remembering Grandpa's words.

"_He may make some strange requests, but have faith that he has his reasons. And hurry up!" _

I shake my head smiling and pull on the new clothes. Faded blue shorts that come about a fourth of the way down my thighs, and the dark red shirt. The sleeves barely cover my shoulders and the bottom stops about two inches past my decent sized chest. Struggling to control myself I exit the tiny bathroom.

Torn is laying back in the hammock sharpening a curved knife. "Over here so I can cut your hair." My eyes widen in shock as he sits up.

"Not happening and I don't give a damn who recognizes me. You are not cutting my hair." Really I wasn't trying to be selfish. Everyone who knew my parents had always told me I had hair exactly like my mother's.

"Look, I'm not a real patient guy. You either let me cut your hair or I _make_ you let me. Your choice." Sitting there in his hammock he looks so arrogant.

"You are _not_ cutting my hair." I keep my voice soft trying to sound threatening, but it just ends up sounding whispery and nervous.

"Last chance." He says standing up. I cross my arms defiantly. "Fine." His movements are a blur. Before I know how or why I'm pinned against the wall.

"Stop it." Tears are welling up in my eyes. "Please don't."

"Is that how you plan to stop me? Crying and begging?" His rough voice is cold, uncaring.

I try to choke back the tears. "Please, understand. My hair is all I have of my mother."

His expression softens for a fraction of a moment. "It'll be in the way."

"What about your hair?" I demand through my tears. "It's long."

His eyes glance up trying to see his own hair. I tense then push hard and fast using the wall to brace myself. Torn tumbles back surprised, dropping his knife. This time I duck under him as he tries to pin me against the wall and scramble for his weapon on the floor. My finger tips brush against the handle before he jerks me back by my ankle. Turning me roughly on my back he pins me again, this time to the floor. One hand holding each wrist and most of his weight settled on my hips to keep me from twisting away.

"Were you lying?" His gaze is intense, piercing.

"About what?"

"Your hair." His voice is unbelievably low and rough.

"No." I shake my head. "Even my grandpa says it looks exactly like hers."

He climbs off me and grabs his knife off the floor. I scramble to my feet turning to face him, ready to try and fight if he comes at me again.

"First lesson, don't take your eyes off your enemy."

"What about multiple enemies?" He smirks liking my question.

"Make sure someone good has your back." Slowly he circles around me looking me over. After two complete circuits he stops in front of me. "Punch me. Hard as you can." He thumps his chest. I shrug making a fist with my right hand and punch using my whole body for extra force like Mawx taught me. A moment later I regret it. His chest is like a brick wall and I stumble back holding my hand. He sighs shaking his head. "Try a kick, here." He pats his upper arm on the left side.

I step back a little bit to give myself more space, but he follows me staying close. Again I try to step away and again he follows me. "Look I can't kick you if I don't have enough room to-" His hand darts out dragging me forward by my arm and turning me around. One arm pins me against him and the other presses the curved edge of his knife against my throat. I swallow nervously trying not to get cut.

"Lesson number two, always keep your guard up." Little drops of sweat start beading on my forehead.

"I get it." He presses the knife tighter for a moment then puts it rapidly away. I pull away and turn to face him just as fast. "What in Mar's name is your problem?"

"My problem is your worthless hide. The underground wants you combat ready in just six months."

"The underground?! I'm not stupid enough to try and go against Baron Praxis, and from what I hear you're the one who deserted. Once a traitor always a traitor isn't that how it goes?" I have a moment to feel distinctly proud of myself for not being caught off guard about my rebel alliances and turning the tables on Torn at the same time. Then, his fist slams into my face and I stumble backwards to the floor one hand going to my mouth. Pulling it away I see bright red blood on my fingers. My lower lip starts to throb as I look up at him still too surprised to acknowledge my own pain. "You…you hit me."

He crouches down in front of me and grabs the front of my shirt before I can scramble away. "That was nothing compared to what I _will_ do to you if I ever hear another word about Praxis, the Krimzon Guard, or deserting come out of your mouth. Are we _perfectly_ clear?" I nod too terrified to speak. "Good." He pushes me away. "We're done for today." A small pouch of money hits the floor next to me. "After you wash up go down to the market and pick up some food. I suggest you choose carefully since that's all the money we have to eat off of until your grandfather pays me."

A/N: Next chapter, MAWX!


	3. Mawx

Chapter 3

Mawx

Grabbing the small bag of money, I run. I'm almost to the market when a small zoomer settles next to me. "Hey there beautiful. How goes the first day of combat training." Turning I smile weakly at my boyfriend Mawx.

"Wretched, that's how. First he's a jack ass and keeps me standing outside after _not_ answering his door. Then he gives me this little thing to wear and tries to cut my hair even though _his_ hair is in dreads. And to top it all off he punches me in the face and busts my lip right after pulling his knife on me. He's a complete head case."

"Sounds pretty bad, though I do like his taste in clothes for you. So is he some fat old pervert?" I know he's not worried about my lip, not because he doesn't care, but because I'm not making a big deal out of it.

I shake my head chuckling grimly. "You're gonna love this. He's about my age and practically nothing but sleek hard muscles. I can't compare to that."

"Wait a minute. He's your age, as in our age, and he made you put on that outfit. Oh, I'm gonna kill the bastard." The zoomer's engine revs in preparation of speeding off.

"Mawx wait!" He stops revving his zoomer and looks at me patiently. "I don't want you to go near him. Bad enough I have to endure the guy, but having to watch him hurt you…I don't think I could take that. Promise me you'll stay away from him. Stay out of that whole section of the slums." He looks at me hesitantly. "Please Mawx, for me."

"Alright, but only because you asked me. Can I give you a ride?" He looks reluctant but then hopeful.

I smile with a slight wince. "No, I'd rather take as long as possible getting back to him. Tell grandpa to try and hurry with the money though. This guy's completely broke and I don't want to starve on top of everything else."

"Will do. Be careful beautiful!" He revs the engine once and then he's gone. While shopping I think about visiting Onin, but decide not to. A rebel contact gives me an extra good deal on some melons and softer fruits. The trip back is uneventful and I return to Torn's little apartment about sunset.

"What kept you?" Torn is working out in one corner.

I make my way over to the tattered little hammock. "You said we were done for today so I took my time. Is that a problem?" He continues lifting weights as I sit down in the hammock to eat.

"I expect you to be faster in the future and not talk to anyone." I bite silently into one of the softer fruits. "I'm guessing that was your boyfriend on the zoomer."

I swallow my bite of fruit choking a moment in surprise then glare at him as I stand up. "Were you following me?"

"As a precautionary measure." He answers with a definite tone of smugness.

"Precautionary measure against what? Me enjoying myself?"

He drops the heavy weight and stalks towards me speaking only when we're toe to toe. "Against you being attacked with my money on you." Without warning he snatches the fruit from my hand and takes a bite out of it. After he's done chewing he speaks again. "Don't talk to anyone again unless I'm around."

"I really don't think that's going to happen." My eyes narrow as I speak.

He leans forward forcing me to lay back in the make shift hammock. "Yeah? Well I do."

"Who said you got control of my entire life?" He pushes the soft fruit into my mouth hurting my lip.

"Your grandfather and me. If I were you I'd start getting used to the idea because for the next six months you'll be doing what I say, when I say, and how I say." Gently I take the fruit out of my mouth.

"I'm not your slave Torn, and if I want to spend my free time with my boyfriend that's my choice. And I don't appreciate you following me around after nearly killing me."

"Is that so?" He turns back around to glare at me and I nod slowly, wondering if he'll hit me again. "Well let me clear this up for you right now." His hands grab my arms dragging me out of the hammock and slamming me against the wall. "If you don't do exactly what I tell you to do things will be _very_ unpleasant between us and depending on what you do when you _think_ I'm not watching will decide how many distractions I have to eliminate to get my point across to you. That includes your boyfriend. Do we understand each other now?"

"Yes." I swallow trying not to let too much terror show.

"Good." He stalks away and I slump to the floor still too petrified to move. Outside the sun vanishes along with any hopes I had of enjoying myself for the next six months.

Torn is covered in sweat before he finally stops working out. I stay by the wall leaning against it in vain hope of waking up from this nightmare. My lip is still throbbing when I finally fall asleep sitting there.

A/N: Next Chapter, a very rude awakening. O.o


	4. The Nightmare is Real

Chapter 4

The Nightmare is Real

Waking up had never been so unpleasant. My back, my neck, and my butt ache from how and where I'd fallen asleep. I shake my head struggling to clear the sleep from my mind. "About time you woke up." Horrified I realize my nightmare is real. Torn is doing chin-ups shirtless already starting to sweat. "I'll be waking you up at dawn tomorrow."

Slowly I climb to my feet willing my body to stop aching. "How kind of you to warn me." My voice is dripping with sarcasm. I'd never been a morning person. My lip is a little swollen, but doesn't really hurt anymore. I take my time stretching working out the stiffness in my body. "Do you have another hammock I could use?" My eyes are on the ceiling as he answers.

"No, and there isn't enough money to buy you one either." I sigh bending over backwards until my hands reach my calves.

"Great. So I can expect to sleep on the floor for six months too." As I straighten back up I find Torn staring at me. "What?" It's very uncomfortable having his ice blue eyes locked on me.

"You're pretty flexible." He drops to the floor and walks towards me, a thoughtful look on his face.

"So…" I ask not trusting his thoughtful look at all.

He scowls at me. "So maybe I can turn you into a decent fighter after all." Before I can come up with a snappy response someone knocks at the door. Torn stops me before I can open it. "Get Lost!" Angrily I yank at my arm trying to break his grip.

"Jeez, you're even ruder than I'd heard." I freeze at the familiar voice.

"Mawx…" His name is a whisper and out before I can stop it. Nervously I look Torn in the face. The smile on his lips does nothing to reassure me as he releases my arm and opens the door for my boyfriend.

"Mawx, come in." His voice is polite and threatening at the same time. Tall blond Mawx doesn't even seem to notice as he walks in smiling at me.

"Hey there beautiful." He shoves a stuffed looking money bag at Torn as he closes the door. His lips are against mine before I can react his arms wrapping around me.

I pull away stunned. "Mawx you promised me…" The words are as soft as I can make them.

"I know beautiful, but there wasn't anyone else to bring the money." He turns around to face Torn. "So what do you think of her so far? Just so I've got something to report to her grandpa."

Torn tucks the money away before looking directly at Mawx and answering. "She's weak and stubborn, but I might be able to do something with her."

Mawx grins. "Anything in particular on your mind? Some kind of training regimen perhaps." His eyes drift over the room and settle on the single hammock. His broad grin starts to lapse.

"I've got some ideas for her." Torn's voice is mocking and I practically cling to Mawx's arm.

"I notice you've only got the one bed. You do know Rez is taken?" Mawx settles an arm around my waist holding me close.

"I know." Torn watches the proud smile spread across Mawx's face. "Doesn't mean I care." The smile fades as Torn continues to grin and Mawx glares at him.

I recognize the look in his eyes and tighten my grip on his arm. "Mawx please don't. You promised…" My voice is a whisper.

Torn fixes a glare on me. "Did I say you could speak?" I swallow backing away as he approaches and Mawx steps between us. "Out of the way pretty boy." His voice is a growl.

"Why don't you tell me what you plan to do first?" Mawx crosses his arms over his chest.

"I plan to teach her a lesson." At the word lesson I shiver remember my two previous lessons.

Mawx notices my shudder and doesn't budge. "How exactly?"

"None of your business." Torn is shorter, but he obviously couldn't care less.

"Yeah? Well I think it is."

"How 'bout I give you a free lesson?" Both of them are clenching their hands into fists.

"Be my guest." Torn's fist lands in Mawx's gut forcing him to double over. Before he has a chance to react Torn opens the front door and kicks him out so he lands on the cracked paving stones face first. "Your free lesson, don't piss me off." He shuts the door and glares at me. "Same goes for you." I don't move just stare at him petrified. "Start doing push-ups." Silently I stretch out on the floor and start doing the commanded exercise. It's hard. I'm not used to this kind of exercise. The most I ever did on my own was stretches and running.

The push-ups don't get any easier. Finally around midday Torn tells me to stop. I collapse onto the floor and roll over onto my back so I can stare up at his face. My arms won't quit twitching and there's a throbbing pain in most of my muscles. "I hate you." The words are raspy and I'm too exhausted to put any real emotion into them.

He just glares down at me. "Good for you. Now eat your lunch quick." Quick? Ha. I can barely hold the smallest of the fruits, my arms are shaking so bad.

A/N: Next chapter, Rez dares a request. Will it be lights out for her or will fate through her a bit of luck?


	5. Trading One Risk for Another

Chapter 5

Trading One Risk for Another

Half way through lunch I decide to take a risk. "Torn…" I speak his name softly.

"What?" His voice is gruff and angry. No surprise there.

"There's a big race tomorrow." I murmur staring at my food.

"We're not wasting any money on some stupid amateur race." I can feel my cheeks go red with anger as my gaze shifts quickly to him.

"That's not what I was going to ask." He glares at me questioningly. "I'm entered in that race. If I can place in the first twenty I'll be able to advance to the first round of the amateur tournament."

He spits a couple of seeds out a window. "So."

"So I'd like to enter."

"And why don't you just try sneaking out?"

I glare back at him. "Because I'm not stupid enough to give you any extra excuses to beat on me."

"You do a thousand push-ups by then and I'll consider it." I nearly choke.

"A thousand?! Are you kidding?" He answers me with another glare. I roll my eyes sarcasm evident in my next words. "No, of course not." I think for awhile. There's no way I can get a thousand push-ups done. I barely got to three hundred this morning and I know I don't have it in me to do another seven hundred tonight. Then I get an idea. It may not give me much of a better chance, but at least I'll be able to work off a little frustration in the attempt. "What if I fight you?" He laughs nearly choking himself. "I'm serious. If I can land one hit on you I get to go."

Torn's actually laughing as he responds. "If you can hit me once it'll be a miracle."

My own scowl deepens. "Can I take that to mean yes?"

His laughter settles. "Sure, why not? You land a descent hit on me you can go race. Don't expect me to go easy on you though."

"Wouldn't dream of it." The afternoon passes in a bit of a haze as I try to work as much of the pain and trembling out of my arms as I can. As the sun sets I notice Torn strapping a gun onto either leg. Curious I watch.

"Come on." He opens the door and glares back at me. "Well?"

"Well what?" I stay firmly inside the room.

"What are you waiting for?"

"For something to make sense."

"I'm leaving and you're coming with me." He practically growls the words.

"Why?" I ask still not moving an inch.

He's so angry I'm surprised one of his eyes doesn't start twitching. "You'll find out when we get there. Now start moving or else…" I don't press my luck any further than that. Arms still sore beyond anything I've ever felt before I follow him. We pass through the slums, the industrial section, and make our way to the harbor. From there I expect him to take me to the shooting range for gun practice, but he doesn't. He doesn't stop walking until we're in the Hip Hog Heaven.

I'd been in here once before. I hadn't liked it then and my feelings had yet to change. "What are we doing here?" I keep my voice low, but don't bother to hide my disgust.

"Making some extra money or don't you _want_ your own bed." I do my best to look sullen without meeting his gaze.

"Fine, what ever. Just leave me out of it. I don't deal with scum like Krew."

"You'll do what I say, including dealing with scum like Krew." The bloated mass of flesh floats down to greet us before I can argue.

"Torn, good to see you. Who's your pretty little friend, eh?" Krew puts himself at an angle so we're almost eye-to-eye. His breath is noxious enough to knock out an entire herd of yakows. Needless to say, it sends me into a short coughing fit.

"This is Rez. She's a driver entered in tomorrows race." Krew turns to Torn and I breathe deeply of the cleaner air.

"Rez, eh? Would this be the same Rez that placed 30th in last year's amateur competition?" My face burns red with embarrassment and anger.

"That race was fixed! Some creep messed with the turbo boost on my zoomer. I could have won if it weren't for that!" Torn back-hands me and I fall to the floor silent.

"I'll make a wager with you Krew." I look up at Torn, bringing one hand to touch my cheek gently.

"You want to place a bet on tomorrow's race, eh?" Krew asks rubbing his greedy little hands together.

"Ten to one odds on Rez placing in the top fifteen. I'll wager this." Torn dangles all of our money in Krew's face.

"The girl wins and I pay you ten times that little pittance, eh?" Torn remains silent letting the money bag swing gently back and forth. "Ha! I'll give you twenty to one if that little wretch can make the top five."

"Done." Torn tucks the money away and turns to leave. I hurry after him.

"What in Mar's name were you thinking!? I might be able to place in the top fifteen, but I don't have a chance of making the top five." He turns around to punch me in the face and I waste no time in stepping to the side so it misses. "And quit hitting me!" Another open handed slap connects with my face this time sending me to the pavement. Torn's boot lands against my side hard enough to knock me back down before I can even get up.

"Don't speak unless I tell you to." He jerks me up by my hair mercilessly. "And _don't _yell at me again. Do I make myself clear?" I nod as best I can with my hair in the grip of his tight fist. "Answer me when I ask you a question."

"Yes, yes!" The cry is filled with pain. Abruptly my head is released. I mutter to myself while I follow Torn away from the Hip Hog Heaven. It takes a few minutes for me to realize we aren't headed back to his place. I open my mouth to ask where we are going when a painful throb from my cheek reminds me to keep quiet.

"We're staying with your racing zoomer tonight." Torn answers my unasked question.

The garage that houses my racing zoomer is small. It was meant for one working mechanic and one vehicle. It was not meant to be used as sleeping quarters for two people with a vehicle present. I make myself as comfortable as I can on the floor against one wall. My eyes are closed immediately even if I don't fall asleep right away. I don't know where or if Torn sleeps, and honestly I don't really care.

A/N: Next time, an anonymous racer quickly revealed.


	6. A Bet With Errol

Chapter 6

A Bet With Errol

I wake to the sound of a distant engine revving. Someone is out on the track. A quick look around tells me Torn had wandered off somewhere. I gaze longingly at my zoomer. Do I dare go for a quick run? Well…He never said I _couldn't_ leave the garage before the race.

It doesn't take me more than a few minutes to get myself and my zoomer out to the track. When I get to the starting line someone else is just coming to a stop. His time flashes on a score board above the starting line. Three minutes, thirteen seconds. It's a horrible time, but he doesn't seem to care. Either he isn't a serious competitor or he isn't really trying. A racing mask covers his face which means he is definitely a serious competitor. Why is his time so bad then? Was he just being lazy?

Watching him I walk my own racer up to the starting line. He looks directly at me as I hop onto my zoomer. "Race?" His voice is vaguely familiar. Not as low as Torn's, but not as high as Mawx's. I nod. Maybe racing him will jog my memory. "One lap?" Another nod. Even if Torn is spying on me, I'm not_ technically_ breaking any rules because I'm not _actually_ speaking. He revs the engine of his own zoomer gently. It makes mine look like a junk heap. The starter signal turns green and we're off.

We both keep to the main track ignoring the short cuts. I can take them thanks to the custom work I'd done on my steering control, and I will in the actual race, but this is just a warm up. A friendly little nothing between two anonymous racers. On the third turn I pull ahead. No boosts are activated yet because they take power and are strictly for the real races. As we neared the final turn that leads to the finish, my challenger opens up his throttle and blows past me.

We both brake and dismount. I open my mouth to tell him off for making me think I had a chance and then cutting loose at the end like that, but the words never leave my mouth. Because the helmet comes off just as I'm close enough to start ranting. "Errol?" I'm too shocked to say anything else. I'd just raced the Grand Champion of Haven City. My body is weak with astonishment and my stomach is doing somersaults.

"What's your name?" Is he talking to me? He is!

"R-rez…" I manage to choke out. He smirks at me and gestures for me to come closer. I do.

"You're not too bad." Blushing with pride I look at my own feet unable to meet his gaze. "But your zoomer's a piece of crap." Angrily I glare up at him about to tell him just how much work I put into keeping my zoomer in one piece, but he's already going on. "I've got an old one sitting in my garage. It's nothing compared to this little beauty of course," he pats his zoomer, "but it's better than that junk pile you've got." He gestures to my zoomer. "If you're interested…"

"Interested?" I barely knew what to make of any of this. It's starting to feel like a dream.

"In a little wager." Errol is glancing up and down at me. Was he checking me out? Part of me was awed that he might just be, but another part was more than a little put off by his brashness.

"That depends on the stakes." I cross my arms trying to look in control.

"You come in first place in today's race I'll let you keep my old zoomer. If you don't, you can buy me a drink." He holds out a gloved hand to me.

"Alright." I take his hand and shake it once.

"I'll see you after the race." He walks away guiding his zoomer along.

A/N: Well let's see...next chapter there will be a preliminary race. So will Rez make top five, number one, or completely wash out? And guess who got caught breaking the no speaking rule...Torn will not be happy...Well I guess he has yet to actually be happy in this fic. Don't worry though, he'll soften up...eventually. Reviews Please!


	7. A Tough Race

Silver Horror-Yep, it is a lot.

AnimeFreak2306-Torn eventually warms up to her after a tragedy later on, but I won't spoil that surprise. Hope you enjoy the race scene. It was really hard to write. I've never done anything quite like it.

Chapter 7

A Tough Race

Dedicated to GinKyofu13 and AnimeFreak2306

Just For Posting Reviews

Enjoy!

The real race starts soon; tech crews are just finishing the set up of the turbo boosts. I settle down on my zoomer and wait. In a few minutes the crowd begins growing rapidly. Other racers start to arrive, taking up positions as they do. In a prelim like this positions are first come first serve. I close my eyes taking it all in; the crowd rumbling like low thunder, my zoomer humming softly beneath me, the sounds of engines revving and waiting. Time slips by as I focus my attention pushing everything and everyone to the back of my mind. My world narrows down to me, my zoomer, the track, and the competition. "I will win."

"Welcome fans and racers to the first preliminary race of the new season." The crowd roars their approval. It's a larger one than usual for this sort of race. "Baron Praxis was unable to comment on today's race due to military matters requiring his attention." I focus past the voice as it continues to ramble a bit longer. My eyes are set on the starting signal waiting for it to go.

One…

Two…

Three…

Green! I slam the accelerator all the way down and shoot forward. Competitors crowd me as I race towards the first turn, an easy to follow S curve. No chance for a turbo from the first set as a racer to my left slams me out of the way pulling ahead. I grit my teeth and lean forward coming out of the S into a short run that leads into a sharp hairpin. A turbo lights up in front of me as I straighten my vehicle. I catch it heading into a long turn that leads to a jump. Grinning I hit the turbo flying up the ramp and over the pit. Two racers aren't so lucky. I catch another turbo and hit it speeding straight into the shortcut passing a slower racer. The shortcut bypasses a loop, but comes out at an incredibly sharp angle just behind the finish line. As I catch sight of the wall coming towards me, I cut the accelerator off, throw my whole body into the hard turn, and slam the accelerator back on. Someone behind me doesn't quite make the turn crashing into the wall. Heat from the explosion brushes at my back, but I'm moving too fast to feel it for more than a split second. One lap down, two more to go.

A zoomer clips me from behind knocking me against a wall of the S turn. "Damn it!" My leg is throbbing but not broken. Three more racers pass me by as I correct my zoomer and shoot forward. They're behind me again as I come up on the jump. No turbo I hit a button next to the turbo and jerk sharply up as I leave the ramp just barely clearing the pit. My heart is pounding and my zoomer is shaking in a way it shouldn't be. "Just hold out for one more lap. Just one more." I start chanting it almost like a prayer as I follow the shortcut and hit the turn as I did before. The zoomer shudders unpleasantly as I hit the accelerator crossing the finish line for my second lap and catching a turbo. My chant changes from, "Just one more," to "Last one." The words blur together in my mind becoming a noise I can't stop repeating.

A large bulky racer is coming up behind me, a goon of Krew's. He follows me into the S not passing me even though he could. I glance over my shoulder again as we both make the hairpin catching turbos as we head into the long turn. There's a wicked grin on his face. I look forward. "Oh Mar." The jump. He's going to mess me up on the jump. Time slows as I straighten out just barely ahead of him. My eyes flick from him to the jump and without planning it, on pure instinct, I hit my turbo early. He does the same to keep up with me, a confused look on his face. We reach the jump and I hit my second turbo. He doesn't have one. Doesn't make his zoomer jump at the right time and crashes just shy of the other side even as I land safely. Time returns to normal as I pick up another turbo, and use it immediately going into the shortcut. As I make my turn coming out, another racer is coming up behind me his zoomer using a turbo of its own.

I pull into the turn as hard as I can not slowing down and careening halfway across the track as I head towards the finish line. Panicking he turns too sharply in an effort to avoid me. Screeching metal signals his crash against the wall as I cross the finish line. He'll live, but I pull to a stop more interested in the large electronic read out high above me. Racers coming up behind me pull to a stop as well waiting. The first place time flashes on the board followed by my name and number. "YES! YES!!" The crowd is cheering wildly. I drink it in arms raised triumphantly. Without warning my zoomer dies, collapsing right under me. Startled I fall to the side as it sputters in a heap on the ground. Laughter fills the stands, even a few of the racers are laughing at me as I climb to my feet a grin on my own face.

Cleanup crews are coming out onto the track as I walk off into the garage area trailing behind the losers. I laugh along with the jibes. They don't know I've got a new zoomer to claim. Errol is waiting for me in my garage standing next to a slightly worn looking zoomer. It's a beauty to me. "I had it moved in here during the race."

My eyes are dragged away from the vehicle to meet his cool gaze. "You knew I'd win? How?" He smirks.

"I know you're skilled." His yellow eyes slide over me with chilling intensity. "It doesn't take much for me to accurately judge another racer." A light blush colors my cheeks.

Nervous, I run my hands over the zoomer. "So this is my prize?"

"As we agreed." Looking up I realize he is right next to me. "If you lost, you were going to buy me a drink, isn't that right." I nod. "I'd still like to have a drink with you."

"Y-you would?" It's hard to believe I'm not dreaming.

"Tonight. At the Hip Hog Heaven." It's more of an order than an offer, but I nod all the same. He smiles. "I'll see you then." I watch him walk away in a daze.

"Did that really just happen?" Sinking to the ground in amazement, I don't even notice Torn slip in, until he drags me up by one arm.

"Explain." He snarls the word at me tightening an already painful grip on my arm.

"Explain what?" I whimper and flinch. Torn's fist stops a hair's breadth from my cheek.

"What did I tell you? You don't talk to _anyone_ when I'm not around. Isn't that what I said?" I nod fearfully. His fist uncurls, and he points to the exit. "Then explain why you were talking to Errol just now."

"When I went out to the track to warm up, he was there doing laps. I didn't recognize him immediately because of his racing mask, didn't even say anything to him at first. I swear. But after a lap around the track he got off and spoke to me. I was stunned; I didn't know what to do. He wagered this zoomer against a drink with me. When I got here he was waiting for me. What was I supposed to do? Tell the Grand Champion of Haven City I wasn't interested in him?" Torn relaxed his hold on my arm slightly. "Do you really think he would've taken no for an answer?"

"Fine. You can pick up our winnings while you're with him." He turns away, but doesn't leave yet. "Stay away from my place until I tell you otherwise. I don't want someone following you and finding me. Got it?"

"Yes sir." He leaves, and I take my time recovering. Mawx drops by to congratulate me, but he can't stay long. I don't tell him about Errol, and he's too excited to notice the zoomer in place of my old one. After awhile I leave the garage. With nothing else demanding my attention I stroll through Haven until the sun begins sinking. Usually I hate heading to the harbor area, but this time I have something to look forward to. Errol.

A/N: I'll end this chapter here. Hmmm, don't feel like I did so well with dialogue this chapter…The race at the beginning turned out satisfactory. I actually went back and played through a race a few times on Jak II.

Well I'm thinking of having Rez arrested and maybe playing into Errol's sadistic nature as an interrogator. Don't know how exactly I'll work that in yet…may not work it in at all. Well opinions, ideas, possible scenarios anyone?

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Just a side note, but the track described in the race came out of my own head. Just to let any curious people know.


	8. Caught

AutomaticLove-I'm glad you like! Ok, then I'll go for it. But be warned, I hold nothing back when I write. Anything I can imagine Errol coming up with will be used. You have ALL been warned.

AnimeFreak2306-I am happy to please!

Youkolvr-Sorry it's not soon, I'll try to make the next update faster.

Quote: "He may be mad, but there's method in his madness. There nearly always is method in madness. It's what drives men mad, being methodical." G. K. Chesterton (1874 - 1936)

Chapter 8

Caught

Dedicated to AutomaticLove

For

Encouraging the Story

The bar is crowded, and Krew is nowhere to be seen. Good news in my opinion, but I don't see Errol either. Rather than take a seat at the bar, I lean against the wall next to the door. A few curious patrons glance my way; some are a little too curious looking for my comfort. From one of the booths a man wearing metal head armor comes towards me. One eye is a rather enchanting shade of green, while the other has been replaced by a red mechanism. He stares down at me for a moment before speaking.

"You're Rez." I nod, though I'm not sure exactly if he was asking me or not. "Here." He shoves a heavy little bag at me. "Krew had business tonight." Without further explanation he walks out right past Errol.

"Hi…" I murmur shyly, a blush coloring my cheeks as I look into his golden eyes. He smirks at me looking pleased.

"How long have you been waiting?" He stands in front of me and I take in his changed attire; dark blue pants and shirt with subdued yellow stripes down either side and a thigh holster with a loaded energy pistol.

"Not long." My voice is a little whispery but he nods acknowledging the answer.

"I've been thinking…this place is too public for my tastes. I'd rather treat you to an evening in my apartments at the palace." He smiled arrogantly making my heart pound with excitement. If I hadn't been leaning against a wall the offer would've made me stumble backwards.

"The palace? I never imagined…" He slipped an arm around my waist and guided me outside.

"I'll take that to mean you'd be more than happy." People gawked openly at us as we traveled through the city on Errol's personal zoomer. Errol was silent the whole way, and I had the distinct impression he was thinking something over. He landed the zoomer, then lead me into the palace. "Before we eat, I'd like to show you something." Hairs at the back of my neck prickled. His voice was soft and calm, but it frightened me in a way I couldn't explain.

"Of course, I'd love to see anything you'd like to show me…" My voice drifted into silence not sure what to call him; Grand Champion, Errol, Commander?

"This way." He lead me down a slanting hall way into what was obviously a prison center. Finally he opened a door, standing to one side he gestured for me to enter first. Hesitantly I stepped into the room. Mawx was laid out on a table his wrists and ankles shackled. I gasped at the blood on his face, his lower lip was busted and his nose was bleeding. The tip of one ear had been cut away and bruises darkened much of his face and body.

"Sweet Precursors…Mawx what happened?" The door closed behind and I bit down on my lip. _Crap._

"You know this traitor?" Errol asked in a cold voice.

I tried to feign surprise. "Traitor? What do you mean Errol?" Part of me knew I should step away from Mawx, but I couldn't. He was hurting bad and I moved closer wanting to comfort him, ease his pain.

"This filth was captured trying to sneak into the palace. He claims he was here to save you." Tears burned in my eyes. I had to blink rapidly to keep them from falling.

"Am I in some sort of trouble?" I whispered, my eyes were on Mawx's.

"Perhaps…" Turning around Errol caught my gaze. Fear for myself mixed with grief over Mawx's injuries. "Did you know your friend was a member of the underground resistance?"

"No, of course not." Swallowing, I tried to keep my gaze steady on Errol. "Who did this to him?"

"He was already injured when the guards captured him." Errol shrugged.

"Don't Lie To Me!" The Grand Champion looked startled then offended. "The KG are ruthless animals. They beat on people in the slums for the sheer fun of it. Did you do this? Did you torture him Errol?" My voice had gone cold and quiet.

A cruel smile slid onto Errol's face. "If I had tortured him, he would be dead right now." Terror turned my blood cold. "Why don't you ask him what happened. He's refused to tell even my most _persuasive_ subordinates."

Turning to Mawx I moved in close putting my face inches from his. "Mawx, what happened to you?" He smiled at me painfully.

"I went to your teacher's place. I wanted to take you out for the evening beautiful." He coughed. "T-…He told me you were with Errol. I thought he was lying, thought he had you tied up or something…I'm so sorry." Tears slid slowly from his eyes. "We got into a fight, and he beat me pretty good. Then, I came here looking for you. I thought they'd captured you beautiful." He choked up unable to speak, but he didn't need to. I knew he was thinking I'd been in danger of being tortured like my parents had been.

"It's okay Mawx. I love you-"

"Love?" Errol grabbed my arm dragging me backwards and turning me around. "Love is an illusion. If you really loved this traitor, you wouldn't have accepted my advances. You wouldn't have been so flattered by the thought I might actually be interested in you." His words were like a slap in the face. "Admit it. You and he are both members of the underground resistance." Errol shook me.

"No! We're not! We grew up in the slums. Neither of us trusts the KG but we wouldn't betray the city." Errol scowled as he threw me to the floor then pulled out his gun.

"I will have the truth." He pointed the weapon at me and Mawx started screaming, begging, pleading. In an instant Errol turned, pointed the weapon at Mawx, and fired silencing his cries.

"NO!" Grief stricken I tackled Errol to the floor and started punching him, hitting every inch I could reach. I made it to his face before the two guards in the room managed to pull me off and successfully restrain me. "Damn you Errol! I'll kill you! You bastard! I'll kill you!" Someone hit me in the back of the head and my world vanished into darkness.

A/N: Took me awhile, but it's pretty good. I'm gonna try and have this story added to a community or two and see if that improves my number of reviews. Well see ya next chapter. Errol will return and torture will ensue. shivers

Oh for those who noticed the quote at the beginning, I'm trying something new by putting a quote at the start of chapters for my stories. Let me know if you like the feeling the quote sets up or if it just comes off as snooty.

As always, suggestions and ideas are welcome. I consider it a form of brainstorming. You may also leave me messages, ideas, or requests by e-mailing me at 


End file.
